cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tales from the Crypt (1989 series)
Tales from the Crypt (TV series; 1989 - 1996) Summary Tales of horror based on the gruesome EC horror comics of the 1950s. Male Deaths *Lee Arenberg (Ep. 2.8 For Cryin' Out Loud) *Hank Azaria *Jonathan Banks (Ep. 6.8 The Assassin) *Ed Begley Jr. (Ep. 5.1 Death of Some Salesman) *Marshall Bell (Ep. And All Through the House) *Bruce Boxleitner (Ep. 3.5 Top Billing) *Clancy Brown (Ep. 5.12 Half-Way Horrible) *Steve Buscemi (Ep. 5.3 Forever Ambergris) *Jake Busey (Ep. 6.11 Surprise Party) *Jon Clair (Ep. 2.12 Fitting Punishment) *Cam Clarke (Ep. 7.13 Third Pig) *Steve Coogan (Ep. 7.7 The Kidnapper) *Ben Cross (Ep. 4.4 Seance) *Brett Cullen (Ep. 1.4 Only Skin Deep) *Timothy Dalton (Ep. 4.13 Werewolf Concerto) *Roger Daltrey (Ep. 5.3 Forever Ambergris) *Bruce Davison (Ep. 6.14 99 & 44/100% Pure Horror) *Kevin Dillon (Ep. 5.7 House of Horror) *Eric Douglas (Ep. 3.18 Yellow) *Brad Dourif (Ep. 5.5 People who live in Brass Hearses) *Larry Drake (Ep. 2.18 The Secret) *Thomas F. Duffy (Ep. 4.8 Showdown) *Hector Elizondo (Ep. 5.2 As Ye Sow) *Corey Feldman (Ep. 6.8 The Assassin) *Miguel Ferrer (Ep. 2.6 The Thing in the Grave, Ep. 6.10 In the Groove) *William Frankfather (Ep. 2.18 The Secret) *Zach Galligan *Neil Giuntoli (Ep. 4.8 Showdown) *John Glover (Ep. 3.9 Undertaking Palor) *Bobcat Goldthwait (Ep. 7.13 Third Pig) *Walter Gotell (Ep. 4.13 Werewolf Concerto) *Tony Goldwyn (Ep. 3.4 Abra Cadaver) *Gerrit Graham (Ep. 1.1 The Man who was Death) *Moses Gunn (Ep. 6.1 Crypt Punishment) *Anthony Michael Hall (Ep. 5.9 Creep Course) *Tom Hanks (Ep. 4.1 None but the Lonely Heart) *Lance Henriksen (Ep. 4.13 Yellow) *Ernie Hudson (Ep. 5.4 Food for Thought) *Michael Ironside (Ep. 6.13 Comes the Dawn) *Brion James (Ep. 3.11 Split Second) *Graham Jarvis (Ep. 3.9 Undertaking Palor) *Jeffrey Jones (Ep. 5.9 Creep Course) *Steve Kahan (Ep 5.11 Oils Well That Ends Well) *John Kassir (Ep. 5.11 Oils Well That Ends Well) *Sam Kinison (Ep. 2.8 For Cryin' Out Loud) *Brian Krause (Ep. 5.7 House of Horror) *Sugar Ray Leonard (Ep. 4.1 None but the Lonely Heart) *John Lithgow (Ep. 6.15 You Murderer) *Cleavon Little (Ep. 4.2 This'll Kill ya) *Jon Lovitz (Ep. 3.5 Top Billing) *Kyle MacLachlan (Ep. 3.2 Carrion Death) *Peter MacNicol (Ep. 6.1 Let the Punishment Fit the Crime) *Andrew McCarthy (Ep. 3.1 Loved to Death) *Kevin McCarthy (Ep. 4.14 Curiosity Killed) *Bruce McGill (Ep. 3.3 The Trap) *Meat Loaf (Ep. 4.6 What's Cookin') *D.W. Moffett (Ep. 2.4 'Til Death) *Aubrey Morris *David Morse (currently unknown) *Judd Nelson (Ep. 4.6 What's Cookin') *Joe Pantoliano (Ep. 1.3 Dig that Cat..He's Real Gone) *Robert Patrick (Ep. 4.7 The New Arrival) *Bill Paxton (Ep. 5.5 People who live in Brass Hearses) *Bruce Payne (Ep. 6.13 Comes the Dawn) *Austin Pendleton (Ep. 6.12 Doctor of Horror) *Joe Pesci (Ep. 4.11 Split Personality) *Lou Diamond Phillips (Ep. 5.11 Oils Well That Ends Well) *Brad Pitt (Ep 4.9 King of the Road) *J.A. Preston (Ep. 4.14 Curiosity Killed) *James Remar (Ep. 3.6 Dead Wait) *John Rhys-Davies (Ep. 3.6 Dead Wait) *Chelcie Ross *Alan Ruck (Ep. 5.11 Oils Well That Ends Well) *William Sadler (Ep. 1.1 The Man who was Death) *Vincent Schiavelli (Ep. 3.10 Mournin' Mess) *Arnold Schwarzenegger (Ep. 2.2 The Switch) *Kyle Secor (Ep. 2.6 Thing from the grave) *Charles Martin Smith (Ep. 5.12 Half-Way Horrible) *D.B. Sweeney (Ep. 6.9 Staired in Horror) *Adam Storke (Ep. 6.11 Surprise Party) *Jeffrey Tambor (Ep. 2.1 Dead Right) *Travis Tritt (Ep. 6.12 Doctor of Horror) *John Vernon (Ep. 4.4 Seance) *M. Emmet Walsh (Ep. 1.6 Collection Completed) *David Warner (Ep. 4.7 New Arrival) *Steven Weber (Ep. 3.10 Mournin' Mess) *Treat Williams (Ep. 4.1 None but the Lonely Heart) *Noble Willingham (Ep. 5.11 Oils Well That Ends Well) *Billy Zane (Episode 5.8 Well Cooked Hams) *Anthony Zerbe (Ep. 6.5 Revenge is Nuts) Female Deaths *Lysette Anthony (Ep. 5.3 Forever Ambergris) *Brenda Bakke *Frances Bay (Ep. 2.11 Judy, You're Not Yourself Today) *Susan Blommaert *Colleen Camp (Ep. 2.13 Korman's Calamity) *Tia Carrere (Ep. 4.3 On a Deadman's Chest) *Patricia Charbonneau (Ep. 4.12 Strung Along) *Cristi Conaway (Ep. 6.14 99 & 44/100% Pure Horror) *Ruth de Sosa (Ep. 2.5 Three's a Crowd) *Sherilyn Fenn (Ep. 6.15 You Murderer) *Chelsea Field (Ep. 6.8 The Assassin) *Siobhan Flynn (Ep. 7.8 Report from the Grave) *Anna Friel (Ep. 7.10 About Face) *Pamela Gien *Jessica Harper (Ep. 2.17 My Brother's Keeper) *Marg Helgenberger (Ep. 3.12 Deadline) *Mariel Hemingway (Ep. 3.1 Loved to Death) *Arabella Holzbog (Ep. 3.8 Easel Kill Ya) *Kathy Ireland (Ep. 4.4 Beauty Rest) *Michelle Johnson (Ep. 3.11 Split Second) *Carol Kane (Ep. 2.11 Judy, You're Not Yourself Today) *Lainie Kazan (Ep. 5.5 People who live in Brass Hearses) *Margot Kidder (Ep. 4.14 Curiosity Killed) *Traci Lords (Ep. 5.6 Two for the Show) *Shari Stagliano Maier (Ep. 2.11 Judy, You're Not Yourself Today) *Dani Minnick (Ep. 1.1 The Man who was Death) *Demi Moore (Ep. 2.1 Dead Right) *Cathy Moriarty (Ep. 4.4 Seance) *Bibi Osterwald (Ep. 4.1 None but the Loney Heart) *Constance Pfeifer (Ep. 4.1 None but the Loney Heart) *Amanda Plummer (Ep. 1.5 Love Come Hack to Me) *Priscilla Presley (Ep. 5.11 Oils Well That Ends Well) *Mimi Rogers (Ep. 4.5 Beauty Rest) *Sherrie Rose *Isabella Rossellini (Ep. 6.15 You, Murderer) *Jennifer Rubin (Ep. 4.5 Beauty Rest) *Katey Sagal (Ep. 2.8 For Cryin Out Loud) *Joan Severance (Ep. 4.7 New Arrival) *Brooke Shields (Ep. 5.10 Came the Dawn) *Madge Sinclair (Ep. 4.14 Curiosity Killed) *Imelda Staunton (Ep. 7.10 About Face) *Frances Sternhagen (Ep. 4.1 None but the Loney Heart) *Mary Ellen Trainor (Ep. 1.2 And All Through the House) *Vanity (Ep. 3.6 Dead Weight) *Kate Vernon (Ep. 5.13 Till Death do we Part) *Vivian Wu (Ep. 6.13 Comes the Dawn) *Grace Zabriskie (Ep. 2.18 The Secret) Category:TV Series Category:1989 TV series debuts Category:1996 TV series endings Category:HBO TV series Category:Horror Category:Anthology Category:Comedy Category:Crime Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Nudity Category:Slasher Category:Neo-Noir